Lustful Sins
by SinisterDelights
Summary: Crack pairing, What happens when Ggio goes to Tia's Chambers.


"_So when are we doing this?"_ Ggio sarcastically asked the female as he had lay on her bed, the sheets free of their once straightened form, it was becoming more often he would visit her. She had sat neatly on the bed as she ran her gloved fingertip along her smooth skin of her jaw. As her Fragment was placed on her dressing table, her piercing hues sauntered onto his golden orbs as he froze, like a mouse spotted by a cat, with her slender finger she beckoned him closer. As he kneeled on the edge of the bed beside her, only in circumstances like this he was taller. His breathing was rugged and warm, against her skin.

As she let her hand run over his exposed stomach, her fingertips clutched his shirt like claws digging in as she titled her head back as she brought him down, bringing his lips to hers in a short but sweet kiss. She felt his body tense, no matter how cocky or strong he was, the empress set his body on fire, the sparks and shivers from her light touches. Panting a little more so now. Running his tongue along his bottom lip.

Taking her cue, she pounced; as she gripped his shoulder she forced him back, onto his back. His shirt tore open from the force as her golden strands of hair fell forward, tracing along his exposed skin; his arms soon pinned at either side of his head as his golden hues widened as he gasped, she didn't give him a chance to respond as she pressed her lips to his. She felt his body ease as she pulled back; she smirked slightly as she ran her finger along her bottom lip, and she smiled momentarily before discarding her gloves onto the floor. More would be added to that pile soon. Straddling his waist, she felt him groan as she brushed against something rather sensitive as her hues narrowed. Knowing he wanted her. Harribel leant in close, her cheek brushed against his as she sank her teeth into his shoulder as she felt groan break from his lips as his back arched pressing to her. Her tongue running over the mark left behind as she drew back, he was hers. Regardless if he was the dead kings fraccion. She release his hands as she would let them wander freely, he trembled.

_"What's the matter, shark got your tongue?"_ she had said in a chilling tone, his eyes snapped to hers as his breathing hitched, as he shifted suddenly switching them. As she took an innocent look below him as her arms rested above hr head as her legs were on either side of his waist as she smiled, her golden bangs covered her eyes as she spoke then in a moan to tease and tempt him.  
"Aaah~ Ggio..."

With that she arched her back as her chest brushed against his the fabric and then the warmth of his skin against hers. He cursed that fabric. As he slipped his arm around her waist as it arched, the other caught to her zipper, tugging it open in a single movement, she was surprised it took him this long, and then using his free hand he cupped her right breast as she took a sudden breath. Her cheeks stained a little pink as her eyes opened as she looked off from him, her legs wrapping around his waist a little tighter, as he grinned wickedly his hand ventured south. Over her smooth skin as it dipped beneath her loose clothing that clung to her waist as his gingers ventured more, she froze... He wouldn't dare. Would he?

He dared. His fingers dipped into her wetness as her eyes widened in shock, she couldn't move as his index finger brushed over her 'pearl' her hips bucked a little as she let a moan escape her lips as she growled a little after. "Mmmm. . . Ahh~ Ggio. "

His hues flickered to hers as he pressed his mouth to the valley of her breasts running his slender tongue up the gap. Leaving a trail of his saliva as the empress shuddered. He caught her small reaction as he pressed his index finger to her 'pearl' and teased it a little.

As arched her back as she cast her body forward her arms slenderly around his shoulders as her fingers ravaged through his hair gripping it, as she felt him grin against her ebony skin. As his fingers slipped inside she moaned a little into his ear, as she gripped his skin.

He got a better reaction out of her, as he then pressed her back to the bed as his hand moved more swiftly, coated in her juices her added another. She was tighter than he remembered. As she then suddenly ran her hand down his body as he froze, the look she gave him told him to continue. As her small fingers grasped at his member through the thin fabric her groaned as he arched in to her, hissing her name. His hand gripping at her bottoms, ripping them to shreds off her as she lay there fully exposed below him.

His erected member showing against his bottom as she ran her thumb over the tip he grunted as pressed his face o her neck his hand gripping to her hips as his fangs traced over her neck, he didn't dare bite. Or leave a mark on her flawless skin. As she ran her hands upwards she tugged on his black sash around his waist. As she whispered into his ear. "_Remove them."_

Within moment his pants were on the floor, Showing himself fully to her now, as beads of moisture trailed down her skin, she slipped her hand under his chin pulling him to her in a rough kiss, his member brushing against her wetness she broke the kiss as she rolled her head back with a little whine as she pressed her lips back to his her tongue entering the petite fraccions' mouth as she felt his tongue to hers. In their own fight. As her legs parted for him she raised her hips to meet his as flesh met with flesh, her pearl throbbed as she moaned for him.

Dominatingly and powerful as she was she pushed him back she pinned him down once more, as she added a kiss to his lips wet and passionate, tongues clashing for a moment before she kissed from his jaw, down his neck and over his toned stomach as she grinned her hungry eyes looking up to him. As her right hand traced over his member he stiffened as she added firm but slow strokes to her grasp; his sudden his as she rubbed her thumb over his 'head' coated lightly with precum, as she dipped her head down lapping at his juices, as she swirled her tongue over it, as she watched his groans and whimpers clutching the sheets as he cursed.

Taking his member swiftly into her mouth her hot, wet tongue met with his hardened flesh as she sucked gently at first then faster; breaking to lick his head now and again, he was quite big as she moaned a little his hands went to her ling golden locks as he groaned arching his back so he sat up, pressing her head down a little he hissed._"Aaaah . . fuck" _

_As she took him in, she could feel him enter her throat as she sucked him roughly and fast as he thrust his hips to her. As she could taste more precum with her mouth as he was close, taking it in deeper strides she swirled her tongue around his member as he grippe her hair, spilling into her mouth, pulling out his member throbbing, as she looked up at him, running her tongue along her bottom lip as she swallowed. Sitting up she grinned as she ran her finger over his throbbing erection. "Mmmm~"_

He pulled back as his eyes narrowed panting slightly his claws gripped at her hips forcing her back onto the bed as she whined a little her legs spread for him, roughly as he positioned himself then thrust into her slowly, letting her adjust as he settled releasing her lips he gripped the sheets on either side of her as he pulled out and thrust back in with a quicker pace. Mounting her roughly and pummelling her wet pussy like an animal in heat.

"_Ugggggh!" _He groaned as he slammed into her as her legs wrapped around his waist she moaned in pleasure as his body pressed to her the force thrusting her entire body as she moved her hips in rhythm with his. As their body's rocked as trembled the build up of passion was becoming intense, as bite marks were placed along his neck and shoulder she moaned as she turned them over, sitting upright as he slid into her, she groaned as she arched her back. Harribel rolled and gyrated her hips wildly as he thrust upwards, his hands to her hip to keep her upright.

_"Oh! Ahhh~" She_ moaned out lowly. After a while he switched them as he turned her over, as her hands clutched the pillows and bed sheets in front of her as he slammed into her rapidly from behind, as she moaned, they were close to the edge, as he ran the full of his member into her she gasped. He took his other hand placing it on her finely toned hips, helping her along moving her hips against him. He grimaced and groaned in pure ecstasy as her pussy tightened on him hard. He bucked into her, pounding her as she came around him.

Her body shuddered as she cried out in pleasure as he emptied into her sending streams of his cum inside her, his hips bucking uncontrollably into her. She moaned wildly as each stream of cum shot into her wetness. Their bodies jerked, tired and sore; overcome with pleasure, Ggio collapsing onto the bed beside her a cocky grin on his face, as the Teresa could only roll her eyes and throw the tainted white sheets over their bodies, as he curled up to her. He would surely be the envy of ever man; if they knew what happened in Harribel's quarters that night.


End file.
